


Just a Little Longer

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fingering, Impala Sex, Language, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: After Dean loses his mother, again, the reader wants nothing more than to just be there for the man she loves





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, angst, smut, unprotected sex(no glove no love), fingering
> 
> Just look at that face and tell me that me Dean doesn’t deserve a distraction from all the shit thats happened recently. I mean come on? Special thanks to @hawaiianohana15 for encouraging me to write out my feelings!

The deep base poured out from your headphones, seeping into your bones and drowning out the rest of the bunker. This is exactly what the doctor ordered. You need desperately to get lost right now and get out of your head. Sweat drips down your face as you continue to throw punch after punch into the boxing bag.

You and the Winchesters had burned their mother’s body a few days ago and to say it had been difficult would be an understatement. Dean wasn’t sleeping, just drinking. Sam wouldn’t pry his eyes away from all their family photos. He was acting like he had accepted it all, that Cas’ story about her being happy in heaven made it all okay. Dean wasn’t even trying to hide how broken he was. After everything, you think he is too tired from it all to even try.

And you, well you were definitely not okay. You and Mary has grown close over the past few years. It was more than anything you had dreamed to meet the mystical matriarch of the Winchester household. There were some rough spots no doubt, but you were family. Not to mention, the man you loved, wouldn’t talk to you right now. This all seemed to be the straw that had broken the camel’s back and that scared you.

With a huff, you collapse into the bag, allowing it to hold your weight up as you calm your breathing. You slip off the gloves you were wearing and toss them onto the table as you exit the bunkers gym. As you head down the hall towards your room, you pop the headphones from your ears and return to the deafening silence in the bunkers.

You spot Sam, Cas and Bobby around the table as you pass the kitchen. Halting, you look around for any sign of Dean.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice meets you, and you glance over, catching his eye.

“Where’s Dean?” You blurt out, not even thinking about saying hi.

“Um,” It’s obvious as Sam blinks his eyes that he’s taken aback by your abruptness. You couldn’t care less. “He said he was heading out for a drink.”

“Alone?”

“He’s not in a good place right now.” Sam gives you an almost pitiful smile. It only enrages you, like you don’t know how hard this is on him, on you.

With a bite of your lip, you give Sam a response. “You think I don’t know that Sam?” The rise in your voice is noticed by everyone in the room. “And you let him go alone? Last time you let him go somewhere alone, he had a grand plan to lock himself in a metal box and throw it into the ocean!”

“What was I supposed to do, lock him down in the dungeon?” Sam stood up from the table, peering down at you. You weren’t going to let him intimidate you.

“You come get me, then we figure something out together! You don’t have a monopoly on your brother!” Mostly you were mad at yourself, for running away into your own world and not keeping an eye on Dean. It felt selfish, she was his mother, who he has lost for a second time.

“I’m going to go get him.” You mutter this time.

“Y/N, he’s not answering his phone.” Sam frowns.

“Then I’ll go find him.” If Sam didn’t care about his brother’s whereabouts, you would.

“I think this time we just let him be. He’ll come back, I know it.”

“No, you don’t get to tell me how to treat my boyfriend. This is between him and me. If he’s pissed, you can tell me ‘I told you so’ later.” You turn on your heel to find your jacket. Sam is naive to think that Dean is just out having a drink. He doesn’t want to be anywhere that reminds him of her. You follow that notion, on foot, he didn’t go far, that you were sure of.

The night is fairly cold, the wind whipping hard against your cheek. It’s not until the rain starts coming down that you begin to question your decision to go on foot.

You walk for about 3 miles outside the bunker. The road is lined with forest on both sides as you head into town. A hidden drive appears on the opposite side of the road into the trees. The dirt looks as though someone has recently driven over it so you take your chance, following it into the darkness.

The trees begin to clear slowly and the impala comes into your line of view. Dean is seated on a log just behind her, but you hear him before you see him.

Dean looks up to you as you walk towards him, but neither of you say anything. He just continues to sob, and you have to fight to not break down and fall to your knees. You had never seen him this broken before and it makes your heart hurt in ways you never thought it could.

Walking up to him, you run your fingers through his soaking hair and Dean glances up at you. Without a word, you position yourself between his legs, pulling his head to you chest, allowing him to just feel. Dean wraps his arms around you, holding you close and you finally allow yourself to sob with him.

The two of you stay that way for who knows how long. When Dean finally slows his breathing, he pulls back to look up at you, his eyes shining and telling you more than his words could.

“Come on.” Your voice is barely audible over the wind whooshing around you. Dean nods as he takes your hand and you lead him back to baby. The back door squeaks as you pull it open and tug Dean into the backseat with you.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Dean frowns at you as he cradles your face in his hands. “You’re cold.” He cuts you off as you open your mouth to protest. He knew you too well. There are still tears falling down his cheeks as he watches you. Dean is lazily brushing the wet strands of hair from your face with the pads of his thumbs.

“Babe,” you grip Dean’s wrist with your fingers and tug him into you, his lips meeting your lazily. You can taste the salt from his tears as you open your mouth to him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Dean is breathing heavily as he pulls his lips only inches away and presses his forehead to yours. “But we have to do something about Jack.”

“I know, but we’ll figure it out later.” You shake your head slightly before kissing him again, putting everything you have behind it. Dean turns rushed quickly, opening his mouth to you and tugging your hair slightly. You moan at the feeling and push Dean back to climb into his lap. His hands move from your hair to your hips, pulling you down hard. You ground into him, eliciting a growl from Dean. With a chuckle you pull back for some air and begin to peel off your jacket. Dean takes the same time to pull off his own jacket and flannel.

“What would I do without you?” He smiles and pecks your lips before working your bra straps down your shoulders.

“Crash and burn.” You tease him, but his expression turns serious and you worry for a second.

“I would, I really would.” Dean’s lips find your jaw and he traces his teeth across your earlobe. You shiver in his embrace and he continues trailing his mouth down your neck. He uses his mouth to suck deeply into your pulse point, driving you crazy with need.

“Baby I need you,” his voice cracked with his plea and all you could do was nod in agreement, your own tears spilling over and down your cheeks.

Dean’s hands come up to gently caress your breasts through the thin material of your bra, your nipples budding in reaction. Your own hands find his belt buckle and you tear it open.

The two of you work over each other. Dean’s fingers slip into your panties and run themselves through your folds. He slips two fingers inside you, pumping and scissoring as you pump your hand up and down his cock lazily. Your breaths are coming quicker as you near your orgasm and the windows of the impala are now completely fogged up.

“Dean, please.” You eyes flutter shut as you try to convey to him what you need. He kisses you hard and fast as he removes his fingers from you.

There is no wasted time as you rid yourselves of the rest of your clothes. Dean guides himself to your entrance and you sink down on him, pausing to let yourself adjust to him.

“Fuck,” Dean’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. You can see his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth through his parted lips. His cheeks are still stained with his tears and you heart aches. So you kiss him again, testing the waters by rolling your hips against his. Dean growls into you and you pick up the pace, bracing your hands on his shoulders for leverage. You set up a rhythm, pumping and swirling your hips. Dean’s fingers are dangerously tight on your hips, but you don’t mind.

What are you supposed to say to a man who has known nothing but loss? What can you do but try to make it better, if only for a little while? The Winchester had finally thought that they had gotten a break, bringing their mother home and being able to get to know her as adults. But like everything else in their life, it was ripped away too soon. Now it was the three of you, against Jack and Cas and you have no idea what to do. So you do what you can. You distract each other for a little while. You make love to the man you’d give your life for, the man you love more than life itself.

It’s not long before you are begging for release, the long drag of Dean’s cock inside you setting the fire in your belly into overdrive.

“I’m so close,” You whimper into Dean’s neck. He is thrusting his hips up to meet yours now, the impala creaking on her suspension. Dean nods to you, capturing your lips with his again, molding you to him and leaving as little space as he can between you.

Your back arches as your climax hits. Dean buries his face in your cleavage as he continues to fuck into you, quickly catching his release and spilling himself deep inside you.

A shudder rips through you as you relax into Dean, your heavy breaths matching each other.

“My amazing, beautiful girlfriend,” Dean’s words are muffled as he barely lifts his head from your chest. A soft grunt is all you can reply as you slide your fingers through the wet hair on the back of his head. Your fingers rub into his scalp soothingly as you wait for him to continue. “God, I’m so sorry.”

“Damn it Dean, stop apologizing for things you have no control over.”

He pears up at you, new tears brimming in his jade colored eyes. “I love you, more than you’ll ever know.”

“Me too. Come on we can’t stay here forever.” You kiss him gently again before climbing off of his lap. Dean grips your wrist in his hand, halting you from grabbing your clothes.

“Maybe just a little longer?” He suggests. And who are you to refuse him?


End file.
